Ruidos
by Blackie-99
Summary: Un día llegando a casa, la familia de Craig Tucker escucha ruidos extraños provenientes de su habitación y tratan de adivinar que está pasando. La respuesta se ve demasiado obvia… ¿ Su propio hijo echándose el polvo con su "amigo" Clyde Donovan?


**¡Holas! Aquí les traigo este Fic, que de seguro les gustara ;D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**¡Ahora les dejo leer el Fic!**

* * *

**Ruidos.**

**Craig x Clyde.**

**(One-Shot)**

* * *

La familia Tucker recien llegaban luego de comprar comida para la cena de esta noche, todo iba muy normal, hasta que no obstante Ruby, la menor de la familia, escucho un ruido muy ¿Extraño?

La pequeña, quien fue la primera en subir las escaleras y reconocer que aquel extraño ruido correspondía a una fuerte respiración entrecortada. La madre subió tras ella con el ceño fruncido preguntándole que hacía con la oreja pegada contra la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. La pelinaranja se llevó un dedo a los labios y la mandó a guardar silencio o no podría escuchar bien. La mujer tan solo rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Luego Craig se enfadaría con ellas si las encontraba espiando… Aunque la verdad; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo.

**— ¡Cuidado de donde tocas, idiota! —** Escucharon aquel grito furioso y reconocieron aquella voz, el dueño de esa voz era...posiblemente...Clyde Donovan**—.**

Ambas casi saltan en el sitio al escuchar un quejido que casi llegaba a sonar sensual.

**— Ah~… Date prisa Craig…**

**— Ya lo sé, pendejo… —** Respondió entre jadeos**—**.

Las dos se sonrojaron empezando a divagar en sus mentes una imagen de lo que estaba pasando allá dentro. Era posible que ellos estuvieran…

**— Solo tengo que moverme un poco más al centro…**

**—¡Aah!** — Se quejó el chico ante el movimiento brusco. — **¡T-ten más cuidado!**

**— Lo siento… E-es la primera vez que me pongo en esta posición…**

Las caras de las chicas no parecían poder ponerse más rojas. Su hermana menor y su madre se alejaron un poco de la puerta y Thomas, el padre Craig, se acercó a ella. Ruby le susurró que su hermano debía estar haciendo "sándwiches" con el joven pervertido de Donovan, sabiendo que el y el castaño son amigos de pequeños. Su madre asintió aún sorprendida de aquello. Aunque lo veía venir desde hace tiempo no dejaba de estar un poco atónita.

**—Craig por favor…** —respiró con mucha dificultad, el castaño —**Es mi límite…**

**—También el mío…** —respondió con voz rasposa. —** Solo espérame un poco más Clyde**

Escucharon otro par de gemidos lo que hizo que ambas se cubrieran el rostro.

**— ¡Ah…ah Clyde! ¡Ya no aguanto!** — Exclamó Craig con un tono apenado de no haber soportado más.

**— ¡Joder Craig!** — Gritó después de ella**—**.

La madre del joven y su hermana menor no lo aguantaron más y se marcharon escaleras abajo con los rostros rojos como tomates. ¡Los habían escuchado! ¿Acaso no pueden hacerlo más bajito?

Su padre caminaba en círculos diciendo cualquier cosa pensando que su hijo se intersaba en las mujeres, pero eso era un error, ahora piensa que el es...gay.

* * *

**—** **Ah … Eso fue…**

**— Sigo sin entender la finalidad de esto, Craig** — Suspiró Donovan rodando su cuerpo y quedando boca abajo**—**.

**— Fue divertido, ¿No?** — Sonrió socarronamente y miró a su amigo — **Además yo aguanté más.**

El tan solo rodó los ojos, le hizo la típica seña de el y Craig se la devolvió. No le gustaba perder y menos contra Tucker.

**— Quiero la revancha** — Craig lo miró como si el estuviera loco**—.**

¡Todo su cuerpo dolía después de lo último! Pero el tan solo rió un poco, le dio un beso rápido a Clyde en los labios, ya que cuando solía venir a su casa el siempre decía que era su amigo cuando en realidad es su novio, el castaño sonrojado hasta las orejas y le dijo:

**— ¡Juguemos al Twister de una puta vez!**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews, nos vemos la proxima.**

**¡CHAO!**


End file.
